


Sting of Loss

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The sting of a loss hurts less when you have someone you can share it with.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews, Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko, Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk, Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sting of Loss

1)

Jaden sat in his car for a solid five minutes before pulling himself out and grabbing his bag. Borts and Schenner had offered, separately, for Jaden to come to theirs for a bit - so that he didn’t have time alone to spend blaming and beating himself up. But he insisted he would be okay. It wouldn’t be for long. Just long enough for end of season meetings and locker cleanout. Maybe he and Jonathan could rent a cabin in the mountains - away from cell reception and wifi. 

He was surprised that the lights were on downstairs. He had been sure he had turned them all off when he left. But when he unlocked the door and stepped inside, Jonathan stepped out of the kitchen.

“Hi,” Jonathan breathed out.

And Jaden slammed the door shut, dropped his stuff, and flung himself at Jonathan.

“I got you,” Jonathan breathed out, hugging him tightly and dropping a kiss on his head.

“I let everyone down,” Jaden muttered into Jonathan’s chest, “They were counting on me…”

“You didn’t let anyone down,” Jonathan replied forcibly, pulling back and cupping Jaden’s face to make the younger man look at him, “You scored twice in that game. You lead the League in shots on net. If Markstrom had been a worse goalie, you probably would have led in goals, too. You played well.”

“Not good enough.”

“What did you say to me? When we got eliminated, what did you say to me?”

“...that a team is made up of more than two people.”

“Exactly. You don’t have to carry your team on your shoulders. You did the Note and you did the A proud. I was so proud of you when you stepped onto the ice wearing that letter. And no one can say you didn’t fight.”

“Can we not talk about this right now?” Jaden asked, “I just want to pass out for a couple of days.”

“Well, I think I’ll need to wake you up a couple of times so you can eat. Maybe we can get out for a bit. Go somewhere.”

“Mountains?”

“Rockies or Smokies?”

“Which ever has worse cell reception.”

Jonathan huffed out a chuckle and pushed Jaden toward the stairs, “I’ll meet you upstairs and we’ll look at Air BnBs.”

“Gonna fuck me?”

“Not until you look a little less dead on your feet.”

Jonathan finished placing the grocery order and headed upstairs, smiling as he found Jaden practically dead to the world already, curled up in boxer briefs and one of Jonathan’s UND hoodies. He plugged Jaden’s phone into the charger, putting it on silent, and sorted out Jaden’s unpacking, throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper to throw in the wash later. He contemplated starting a load but then Jaden snuffled in his sleep and Jonathan couldn’t leave the room.

He laid down on the other side of the bed and smiled softly as Jaden moved closer, tucking himself into Jonathan’s side.

And Jonathan brushed his lips against Jaden’s head and let his eyes slip shut. There would be time to plan their road trip to the mountains when they woke up. 

2)

Colton didn’t know what he was expecting when he got home but walking into his house to see Joel on his couch with the DVD menu of A New Hope pulled up and a ton of junk food on the coffee table.

“I bought my plane ticket right after the game.” Eddy stood up, “Knew you’d be blaming yourself, had Dunner text me when you guys were landing.”

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Colton whispered, hugging Joel tightly and tucking his face into Eddy’s neck.

“I’m glad, too.” Joel replied, tightening his arms around Colton, “That pause really fucked all of us over.”

“Some of us more than others.”

“So, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to watch all the Star Wars movies - 4, 5, 6, then 1, 2, 3, and then 7, 8, 9, Rogue One, Solo, I got the Christmas Special, I got the Ewok movies - we’re getting our geek on. No hockey talk or thinking allowed.”

“Joel -”

“Colton,” Joel sighed, resting his forehead against Colton’s, “we both have seasons we don’t want to think about. So let me keep you distracted.”

“Okay, let’s start the movie then.” Colton gave him a small smile, kissing him gently.

“Pizza’s on its way,” Joel smiled before kissing Colton softly, but deeply. Because it was his first time seeing Colton in person in way too long and he had missed kissing his boy, “With pineapple because you’re a heathen and I’ve already had the chance to eat my feelings.”

And Colton laughed before pulling away from Eddy and grabbing his bag, “I’m going to go change and then we’ll start the movie.”

“Wine or beer?”

“Wine,” Colton called over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

He couldn’t help but smile when he walked into his bedroom. Joel hadn’t even been there 24 hours, yet proof of his presence was scattered around the room.

Colton pulled on a pair of joggers and one of Joel’s old Blues hoodies that Colton had kept and worn whenever he missed Eddy. Tonight, though, in addition to the comforting feeling he associated with him, they also had the side effect of Joel really liking the way his name looked across Colton’s back.

When Colton got back downstairs, he accepted the glass of white wine Joel offered and tucked himself into Joel’s side. Joel pressed a kiss to his head and pressed play. 

3)

Walt had picked Robby up from the airport and pulled him in for a hug, telling him he was so proud of the season Robby had had, and politely ignored that Robby was sniffly and misty eyed the whole drive home. He clapped Robby on the shoulder, taking his bags from him, as they entered the house and Robby was surprised that Brady had beaten out Chantal in getting to him first.

“Hey,” Brady greeted, hugging him tightly.

“Hi,” Robby choked out, only pulling away when Chantal cleared her throat.

“Robby,” she greeted gently.

“Mamma Chanty,” Robby replied, folding easily into her.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, her tone soft but also telling him he better not lie.

“A little banged up,” he replied, “my ribs mostly.”

“What about your head?” she asked, “I know it wasn’t a concussion but it looked bad.”

“It’s mostly my neck if anything.” Robby responded.

“Okay. Go on downstairs, get some sleep.”

“Is Matty in yet?”

“He got in early this morning, I think he’s still asleep.” Chantal smoothed Robby’s hair back, “And you look dead on your feet. So bed.”

Robby nodded, dropping a kiss on her cheek and headed downstairs, surprised to see Matty on the basement couch. 

“Hey,” Matty croaked, cracking an eye open, “welcome to Club Sad Sack.”

Robby huffed out a laugh and made his way over, Matty tugging him down and arranging them so that Robby’s back was against the back of the couch and they were facing each other. Robby hooked a leg around Matty’s waist to attempt to add more stability and make sure he wouldn’t fall off and hurt himself more.

“Party of Two, right?” Robby smiled softly.

“Yeah,” Matty kissed his nose.

“I’m proud you, Matty,” Robby whispered, “You played like a fucking machine.”

“You, too, babe,” Matthew responded, “Get some sleep, okay? Know you didn’t get any last night.”

“How are you feeling? Still in pain?” 

“It’s not as bad. Probably would have been able to go for Round 2.”

“Fuck Jamie Benn.”

“I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Next thing you know I’ll be dropping the gloves.”

“I’ll make sure to give you some pointers.”

And Robby giggled, smile feeling genuine for the first time since Game Five.

“Love you,” he whispered, eyes slipping shut.

“Love you, too,” Matty replied, kissing his forehead and letting his own eyes close.

Walt wandered downstairs an hour later to return Robby’s suitcase and smiled fondly and threw the blanket over them.

4)

Vince helped Sammy into the room, putting together an ice pack while Sammy got changed. He caught a glimpse of Sammy’s swollen knee and put together another one, thankful there was still enough ice in the bucket.

When he got back into the pain room, Sammy was wincing as he laid down on the bed and tried to get comfortable.

“Stop moving,” Vince said gently, “It’s gonna be cold.”

And Sammy still hissed when one of the ice bags was set on his knee and Vince muttered an apology, kissing his temple as he held the other ice bag against Sammy’s jaw.

“It shouldn’t have ended like this,” Sammy mumbled.

“Shh,” Vince hushed him gently, “we’ll have plenty of time to think about it later. You’re supposed to keep your jaw as still as possible.”

“You’re just using this as an excuse to keep me from talking.”

“Never,” Vince huffed out a laugh, “the only person who loves the sound of your voice more than you is me. But I DO want your jaw to heal as quickly as possible. And every other injury you’re hiding from everyone.”

“Vince -”

“Samuel,” Vince gave him a look, “let me help you. Do you know how many times you scared me while we’ve been here? Just...let me do what we can. And then I’m coming with you to your post-season appointment with Ray to get a rundown of everything you broke.”

“Think the jaw is the only thing actually broken,” Sammy mumbled, moving his hand up and placing it over Vince’s hand that was holding the ice against his face, “Everything else is torn, dislocated, bruised, nothing serious.”

Vince chose not to argue with that, just kissed Sammy gently, “We’ll come back next season. Win it all. Show them we weren’t a one off Championship.”

“Next season,” Sammy agreed.

“Let’s focus on getting you healthy again, first.”

“I can live with that.”

Vince laughed and shook his head, kissing Sammy gently before flipping on Animal Planet.


End file.
